1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for remedying polluted soil material and polluted soil and an efficient method of remedying polluted soil material and polluted soil using the same. The present invention relates to a polluted gas-purifying apparatus and a method of purifying the same, too.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, as measures to solve environmental pollution problems, various attempts have been made to remove pollutants from soil polluted with organic substances or the like to remedy soil, and for example, a method in which pollutants in soil are aspirated using a vacuum pump and treated with activated carbon, bioremediation utilizing degradation activities of microorganisms, a method for decomposing a pollutant by irradiating the soil with UV have been proposed.
The vacuum aspiration method cannot always be said an efficient method, since pollutants are removed by adsorption to activated carbon which has insufficient efficiency, it is difficult to treat materials having a large water content, and retreatment of used activated carbon that has adsorbed pollutants is a problem.
As for the bioremediation, the expression of degradation activities and the proliferation process of microorganisms are not always stable and degradation process management is sometimes relatively difficult. Thus, the bioremediation has rarely been in the actual use to cope with soil pollution, especially with organic chlorinated compounds.
An apparatus for degrading a pollutant by means of light is known, which is a photodegradation apparatus utilizing a phenomenon that ultraviolet of UV-B, C degrades some kinds of pollutants. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 09-299753 and 10-180040 disclose such apparatus.